Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes
by adhesivebagels
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

 **.**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** Welcome back! Thanks for reading and please review!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

It was three in the afternoon. Harry was currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Ron and Hermione, on the way to Hogwarts for his sixth year.

He looked over at his friends. They were bickering back and forth over Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Even after Ron found out his rat Scabbers was in fact the death eater Wormtail, he still held a grudge over the cat for trying to eat his familiar. He watched Hermione smack Ron's arm as he tried to push Crookshank's off her lap. His friends were sitting quite close together on the seat. He didn't think they realized how close they had grown over last year. He wouldn't be surprised if this year they got together finally. He always knew his friends would become a couple, even though they had started out despising each other. That made him think of Severus.

Snape had apparated to Hogsmeade after dropping him off at the station. He had asked Harry if he wanted to accompany him, but he had decided to ride the train so that he could see his friends earlier. Harry thought back to their goodbye before he had boarded the train.

.

-FLASHBACK-

.

They were standing just outside the barrier on the muggle side. Severus helped him lift his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto a trolley before turning to look at him.

"You know you can travel with me if you want, Harry," Severus looked at him with a frown on his face. Harry smiled up at him

"I want to see Ron and Hermione, I haven't seen them all summer," He watched Severus sigh before giving in.

"Ok, I'll see you at Hogwarts, then" Harry and Severus stood there awkwardly for a moment. This was the first time they were separating after being together all summer. Even though Harry would see him again that evening, he would still miss the man. And Harry wasn't sure what kind of goodbye he should give. He and Severus had only kissed a few times since they had declared their love for each other. And what if someone saw them? Severus had told Harry no one could know of their relationship, at least not until he became of age.

Harry gave Severus a awkward wave and a "Goodbye" before turning to leave. That was when Harry felt a hand grab his own and before he had time to blink he found himself pressed against a platform barrier, with a strong body pinning him in place.

"Did you think you would get away that easily?" Severus's soft voice sent shivers through Harry's body. He gazed up into the ebony eyes of his professor. Severus's gaze was deadly but a small smile curved his lips. His hands were on his waist, keeping Harry from escaping. Harry looked around, worried someone would see them, but everyone passing seemed to look straight through them.

"A concealment charm" Severus answered Harry's bewildered gaze. Harry looked back up to him. Severus's face was inching closer to his own, causing Harry's heart to hammer against his ribs and his breath come in soft pants.

"Now, I believe a proper goodbye is in order…" Severus said softly before claiming Harry's lips as his own.

Severus's lips were possessive against Harry's, claiming him with a passion Harry had not felt before. He moaned into his professor's mouth and brought one hand to clutch him closer while the other tangled in his dark hair. Snape's tongue begged entrance to Harry's mouth and Harry willingly opened his lips. Severus's warm tongue darted in, exploring the cavern inside before entangling around Harry's own tongue. The sensation was too much.

Harry felt himself getting hard, and he pressed his hips against Snape's. He heard Severus groan and press his own hips closer, grinding against Harry. He could feel Severus's erection through the fabric of his muggle jeans. Snape's hand left Harry's waist to inch slowly down to the bulge in his groin. Harry sucked in a breath as he realized what he was about to do. They had never gone this far before. Oh, but how he wanted this so badly. He wanted Severus. Wanted to feel him…

Suddenly, he felt Severus pull away. He almost whimpered at the loss. But then he looked around. He had forgotten where they were.

"You better go or you'll miss the train" Severus whispered to him, a look of amusement and lust in his eyes. Looking at the clock on a nearby wall, Harry realized he only had minutes to board the train. He darted forward and gave Snape one last kiss before running for the platform. He heard Severus's chuckle softly before he was out of earshot.

.

-END FLASHBACK-

.

"What are you grinning about, mate? You look demented" Harry turned his head to look at Ron. Be laughed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much fun we're going to have this year" He came up with the small lie quickly. However his thoughts were partly still on Snape and the way his eyes looked when he was kissing him.

"Ya, because every year since then has been great? What with the trolls, spiders, giant dogs, dragons, dementors…" Harry's face fell at the mention of dementors.

"Shhh!" Hermione had shushed Ron when she saw Harry's face. Ron had only been joking but Harry couldn't help it, when he thought of dementors he remembered when he had saved Sirius from a horde of them in third year. Saved him so he could die two years later, he thought bitterly. But he wouldn't let himself sink into that hole right now. He promised himself he would be happy this year and he had so many reasons to be happy. He had Snape, Voldemort was gone for now, and he had great friends.

He grinned at Ron and Hermione, speaking of which.

"Guess what happened this summer?"

He decided to tell them the truth, or most of it. He would leave out the part about him and Snape being romantically involved. They were his best friends but he didn't know how they would react to him telling them he was in love with the head of Slytherin house.

Hermione cried when he told them how his uncle had beat him. "Oh, Harry!" And Ron was shocked when he told them how Snape had saved him and let him stay at his house for the summer.

"Wow, I thought that greasy git hated you" Harry's anger flared at Ron's words, but he forced himself to be civil.

"Ron, he saved my life and gave me a home, please don't talk about him like that" Harry said as calmly as he could. He would not let Ron or anyone badmouth Severus.

Ron and Hermione gave him an odd look. But then Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Harry! You stayed with a teacher all summer! Did he tutor you? Imagine if you stayed next year! You could excel at potions finally!" Harry smiled as she went on about how she wished she could've stayed at a teacher's house all summer. He didn't think her grades could get much higher.

He finally told them about Voldemort. Rumors of his demise had been circulating around for a couple days with no one knowing what exactly happened or if any of it was true. Some rumors said Voldemort was still alive and waiting for them to let their guard down and some say he had been killed by a house elf. Only Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore knew the real story.

Harry had discussed it with Severus and he had given him permission to tell his best friends as long as they promised not to tell anyone. Snape didn't want anyone knowing it was he who had killed him, he would have death eaters after his head. However, since Lucius had found Harry with him, Snape's cover as spy was blown. He could no longer be a death eater as he was now a traitor to Voldemort.

His friends reactions were as expected. They couldn't believe Snape had killed the Dark Lord and when he told them about the horcruxes, Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Horcruxes? But I've never heard of them"

"That's because it's dark magic, Hermione," Harry assured him before she had a heart attack from not knowing something.

"How many horcruxes did he make?" She asked.

"Well, Severus said-"

"Severus?" Hermione looked oddly at him. Harry could've smacked himself. He didn't want his friends knowing how close he was to their professor.

"I mean Snape-thinks there are six horcruxes" he said.

"Wait, Dumbledore expects you, a teenager, to find and kill these horcruxes AND You-Know-Who?" Ron looked flabbergasted at him, "That's just insane, no one person can do that let alone a teenager"

"Well, Snape said that since Voldemort's body is gone now, it's going to be awhile before he regains another one. He thinks I have loads of time."

Harry hoped his words were true.

A voice on the train interrupted their conversation, announcing that they were nearing Hogwarts, so Hermione left while Ron and Harry changed into their wizard robes. They exited the train once it stopped, it was dark out. The first thing Harry heard was the booming voice of Hagrid.

"First years! First years this way!" Harry smiled, he had missed his friend. He shouted to get Hagrid's attention and waved his arms. Finally, Hagrid saw him.

"Harry! How you doing, lad?" Harry grinned up at the towering half-giant.

"Great, Hagrid!" However Hagrid had trouble hearing him over all the noise from the other student's departing the train. Hagrid yelled for him to stop by his hut next weekend for some tea. Harry agreed before following Ron and Hermione after the other sixth years. Harry could see the shining castle of Hogwarts in the distance and he thought about the man inside that awaited him. He took a deep breath of the cold night air. Yes, he would definitely have fun this year.

.

.

.

They filed into the Great Hall and took their seats at their respective houses, while the first years were herded towards the front to be sorted. Harry glanced up at the head table. He spotted Severus sitting in his usual seat, he caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry grinned back before turning his attention to the sorting.

After the last little Hufflepuff had been sorted, Albus stood up for his usual speech before they were allowed to dig into their feast. The food was as delicious as Harry remembered. Though, thanks to Wendel's cooking, Harry wasn't on the verge of starvation like he was last year.

He finished his second helping of treacle tart and pushed back his plate, feeling sated. As Harry listened to Ron and Hermione's idle chatting, he glanced up at the head table. Severus was watching him again.

Suddenly, Harry felt a soft flutter in his mind and then a whisper only he could hear.

"Meet me in my quarter's after dinner"

Harry recognized Snape's voice. Then he saw a flash of images in his mind, presumably directions to Severus's quarters. That was interesting. Harry had never felt anything like it. He knew Severus knew Occlumency but when he had tried to teach it to Harry, it had felt like a hot poker in his brain. This felt like a feather across his mind and he had been able to hear Severus's voice like he had whispered it to him. Weird.

Harry grinned then when he realized he would get to see Severus tonight. And in his own quarters. Alone. His heart beat faster at the thought. What did Severus have in mind? Their make-out session earlier had definitely turned him on, he wanted to finish what Severus had started. His thoughts were filled with Severus as he exited the Great Hall with his friends. He made for Gryffindor Tower but halfway there, he told Ron and Hermione he forgot to ask Dumbledore something and descended back downstairs.

He entered the dungeons, and following the images he was able to see in his mind, he ended up in a deserted corridor close to the potions classroom. There was a single painting on the wall of a thestral drinking from a lake. Harry stroked the thestral's back like the directions told, and the animal whickered at him. The portrait swung open, revealing a hole inside, which Harry crawled through. He stood up and took a look around him.

The room was large, and furnished not unlike Snape's house. A large living room with a fireplace opened into a spacious kitchen and other doors that were probably bedrooms and a bathroom. He guessed Severus wasn't here yet. He took a seat on one of the sofas by the fireplace and waited. It wasn't long before he heard the painting swing open and then he saw Severus appear in the door. Harry grinned at him from the couch.

"Are you inviting me to live here?" He asked jokingly. Severus sighed as he came over to Harry and lay on the couch, resting his head on Harry's lap. Harry stilled at the feeling of Severus's head on his groin. Did the man know what he was doing to him?

"I wish I could let you stay in my rooms Harry, but it would raise too many questions" Harry knew the answer but a boy could dream couldn't he.

Harry felt Severus relax against his lap, his head sinking further into his groin. He gulped. Severus's head was warm. He watched as his professor stretched his arms above his head, one reaching lazily to run down Harry's neck and then his chest. Harry looked down. Snape's eyes were closed but his hand continued to run down his chest, stopping to tease one of Harry's nipples through his robes. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation and he felt his cock harden. He heard Severus chuckle softly. He narrowed his eyes, two could play at this game.

Harry had the advantage, being above Severus. Bending down, he ran his hand down Severus's abs until he was tantalizingly close to his abdomen. His teacher's robes were in the way but Harry had a general idea where Severus's groin was. He paused for a second and then reached down to cup his professor's cock.

The effect was instant. Severus groaned and he felt the bulge in his hand harden. He smiled. He gently squeezed the hardening rod, marveling at it's size. He wanted to see it without the hindrance of these robes, he wanted to run his hands down Severus's naked body. He could feel his own cock harden further as he grasped Severus's cock, running his hand up and down it's length as Severus groaned with pleasure. He watched his professor's face, his eyes were still closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he held back a moan. Harry leaned forward and kissed those lips. Snape responded to his kiss with an urgency he hadn't shown before. He forced Harry's lips apart and claimed his tongue for his own, making Harry moan. He gripped the back of Snape's head as his other hand continued to stroke him through his robes. He wanted more. Needed more.

Severus, sensing his thoughts, sat up and pulled Harry's legs onto the couch, pushing him with gentle hands, until Harry was laying on the couch looking up at Snape. Severus was laying over him, his body between Harry's legs, his hands on either side of his head. His lips returned to Harry's, kissing him with renewed passion. Harry was trapped now beneath Severus's body, he could feel his erection pressing into his own as Severus ground their hips together. Harry moaned. It felt so good. He wished they didn't have these clothes on, he needed to feel Severus against his naked skin.

Again as if sensing his thoughts, Severus stopped and locked eyes with Harry for a second before lifting his robes over his head and throwing it to the floor. Harry removed his own robes as well and looked up. Beneath his robes, Severus wore a pair of soft breeches and a white cotton tunic, not unlike Harry's own clothes. Severus returned to Harry, pressing himself against his body as he kissed him. He could feel his erection more easily through Snape's thin breeches. He groaned at the sensation of Snape's hot length rubbing against his own. He reached down to unlace his professor's breeches. He needed more. Snape chuckled at him

"Easy, we don't want to go too far tonight" His voice was breathless.

"Severus…" Harry couldn't take it anymore, he needed release. He needed something.

Snape's gaze was unreadable. He watched as his teacher reached between them, and slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Harry's breeches, grasped his throbbing erection. Harry gasped and bucked against his hand, relishing in the sensation. Merlin, yes. His hand felt like heaven. Snape kissed Harry deeply as he stroked his aching cock. Harry's breath was coming in soft pants, he could feel a pressure building in his pelvis. He was going to come. He needed to come. Severus stroked him harder, sensing his need.

The pressure built to a crescendo until he exploded into Snape's hand. He groaned and slumped back against the couch, sated. He felt Snape withdraw his hand and he watched him mutter a cleaning spell, before pulling Harry into his arms once more. His strong arms held him to his warm chest. Harry felt sleepy now, he wished he could stay here. He felt Snape place a kiss on his brow. He looked up into the dark gaze watching him.

"I love you, Severus" he said softly, nuzzling closer to him on the couch. His head was in Snape's neck, breathing in his calming scent.

"And I love you, Harry" he heard Severus's reply.

.

.

.

Severus allowed himself a few more minutes to hold Harry, before had to rouse himself. No matter how much he wanted it, he couldn't allow Harry to sleep here. His dorm mates would notice him gone and questions would be asked. He gently shook the boy, who has started to fall asleep.

"Harry, you have to get back to your dorm" the boy's eyes looked sad but then he watched him get up and pull his robes back on. Snape hated to see the boy go. He walked Harry to the door and pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in the alluring scent of the boy. How he wanted to take him to his bed and finish what he started. His cock was still hard, but he would have to wait. He didn't mind not coming. Watching Harry come was just as satisfying.

He kissed the boy, claiming his lips and tasting him. His tongue touched the boy's own, tangling together. His hand reached up to grasp Harry's head, and he felt the boy's hands grasp his tunic. After a few moments, Severus pulled away, breathless. He rested his forehead against Harry's as he gazed into his passion-filled green eyes.

He sighed. "How am I going to survive this year?"

Harry's eyes looked amused at his words. He knew he was thinking about when Harry would turn seventeen, legal age in the wizarding world. Then, he and Harry would be together without fear of ridicule or punishment. They could be happy.

"By kissing me every chance you get" Harry was moving closer to him, reaching up on his tiptoes to claim Severus's lips. His mouth was so soft. Severus again wrestled with himself about keeping the boy here. Surely one night couldn't hurt. He groaned, now wasn't the time. He and the boy were moving too fast. They wouldn't survive the year if they kept at it like this.

Severus reluctantly pulled away from the boy and kissed him once more on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry" he said softly. Harry looked up at him warmly.

"Goodnight, Severus" With one last look back at him, Harry disappeared out the portrait hole.

Severus sighed and made his way to his bathroom. It seemed a cold shower was in order.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : I will post chapters as soon as I can. Please review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

.

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. I will be posting one chapter a week, probably on Sundays. You can follow me to get updates. Read and review! And enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

The start of the term went by much the same way as his other terms did. Harry attended classes, spent time with his friends, and worked on homework. He hadn't been to Severus's quarters since that first day. Severus told him to wait till he gave him word. They couldn't be caught together and as much as Harry wanted to see Severus every night, it would seem suspicious to his friends if he disappeared frequently. He missed the man though. And he knew Severus missed him too. He had almost choked on his orange juice this morning when an image of Severus and him in a romantic embrace popped into his head, unbidden. He glanced at the head table, still coughing. Severus was watching him, an eyebrow raised and his lips curved in a small smile. Harry sent him a glare. He would have to discuss this new method of communication with Severus. His heart couldn't take much more. Whenever Severus sent him an erotic thought or heated whisper, Harry had trouble appearing normal in front of his friends.

His first potions class was that day. Harry was oddly nervous about it, he wondered how Severus was going to treat him now that they were together. He knew they couldn't appear suspicious but he hoped his professor wouldn't go overboard.

After breakfast, he made his way to the potions classroom with Hermione and Ron. He took a seat next to Ron while he set up his cauldron. He glanced up. Severus was at his desk, working on some papers. The class started normally, Severus didn't acknowledge Harry or talk to him until they had been given their instructions and set to work on the potion. Harry watched with dread as Severus meandered through the students, giving insults as he went. Seemed he was back to normal. Harry's heart beat faster as he heard Severus's footsteps come closer. He hurriedly chopped up his ingredients and was about to throw them into his cauldron when he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him.

"If you put that boomslang skin in there, Mr. Potter, your cauldron will explode. Did you not read the instructions?" Severus's voice was cold as he looked down at Harry, his hand still wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was distracted" Harry was staring up into Severus's dark gaze. Though his professor's tone was deadly, his eyes were warm. Harry knew then that he wasn't serious.

"Potter, see me after class" Harry's heart hammered at that. Severus left him to continue walking around the classroom.

The class ended and Harry told his friends he would see them at lunch. He made his way to the front of the classroom where Severus was standing at his desk. Severus looked up and making sure there was no one left, he locked the classroom door with a charm. Harry gulped.

His professor beckoned him closer. Harry approached, suddenly nervous. Severus gazed down at him, amusement in his eyes, suddenly he snatched Harry up and deposited him on the desk so he was sitting on top. Severus was on him in a flash, his lips trailed hot kisses down his neck while his hands were running over his body, stoking a fire inside him. Harry moaned at the sensations. He clung to Severus, pulling him against him. Severus's heated whisper was warm against his ear.

"I can't stand seeing you in my class and not being able to touch you" Harry blushed at his words.

His teacher moved closer until he was standing between Harry's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then ground his hips into Harry's, allowing him to feel the hardness of his erection. Harry groaned in pleasure. His own cock was hard, straining to be free of his breeches. His legs that were wrapped around Severus's slim waist were shaking. The sensation of their cocks rubbing together and Severus's kisses were threatening to send him over the edge. Severus chuckled softly.

"You came last time, boy, it's my turn now" Severus said softly, Harry shivered against him.

Severus's hand caught one of Harry's and he guided it down toward his crotch. Harry knew what he wanted. Taking a deep breath, he reached between them and cupped Severus's hard erection. His professor groaned against him and Harry's heart hammered against his chest. He reached down with his other hand and lifted Snape's robes up, allowing him better access through his thin breeches. His cock was so warm and hard. Harry wanted to feel it in his hand, feel the texture of it without the fabric in the way. He slipped one hand under the waistband of his professor's breeches and grasped the thick rod he found there.

Severus moaned against him and captured his mouth in his with a renewed passion as his tongue twined around Harry's. Harry stroked his cock, he was so big and hot. He touched the tip and felt precum on his fingertips. He stroked the man faster, until Snape was moaning into his mouth. He could feel him tensing and knew he was close. Likewise, Harry's own cock was rock-hard, Severus's moans and the feel of his cock in his hand drove him to the edge.

Severus gave a loud groan and Harry felt his cock explode in his hand. The sensation sent his own over the edge and he cried out as he came, without having touched himself. Severus panted against him, his hands clutching his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few moments, coming down from the high of their orgasms. Finally, Severus lifted his head to gaze into Harry's eyes.

"You cheater," he said softly, "you weren't supposed to come"

Harry blushed but couldn't keep the smile from his face. He bent forward and kissed Severus softly before pulling back.

"I couldn't help myself. You drive me crazy" he whispered in his ear. He felt Snape shiver against him. He allowed himself a chuckle as he got down from his teacher's desk. Severus waved his wand to clean themselves before pulling Harry back into his arms. He looked down at him.

"I wish we didn't have to hide like this, I know it's not fair to you, Harry, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, as long as we get to be together, I don't mind hiding" he replied, "but...could I see you tonight?" He looked up at him hopefully. Severus hadn't let him in his quarters since that first night because he didn't want him being seen, but maybe today he would give in.

Severus gazed down at him, amusement in his eyes before he nodded slightly.

"You may visit me tonight, but you have to be back in bed before curfew" Harry grinned from ear to ear as he left the potions classroom. His day had just gotten a whole lot better.

.

.

.

It was lunchtime. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Ron and Hermione to join him. He looked up, Severus was eating at the head table, seemingly ignoring Harry, but the images Harry was seeing in his mind told otherwise. This newfound means of communication was particularly difficult for Harry as Snape liked to send him erotic images just to make him blush. Harry tried to stop his growing erection as Snape sent him an image of Harry bent over a table with Severus between his legs. He held back a groan. This man was going to be the death of him.

His torture was interrupted as someone took a seat next to him. He looked up. It was Ginny Weasley. Ginny was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Harry" she was gazing at him with doe eyes. Uh oh.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you" he tried to keep the conversation neutral.

"I'm good," Ginny looked down, a blush on her face. Harry had an inkling of where this was going...

"Harry, I was wondering if you were going with someone to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry looked at the hopeful expression on her face. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Er no, I don't have any plans" He said haltingly. Ginny beamed at him.

"Great, why don't we go together?" Ginny had scooted closer to him and put her hand on his arm. He gulped. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. If Severus saw them…

He took a chance and looked up at the head table. Snape was looking straight at him. His eyes were deadly.

Oh Merlin. He had to let Ginny know he wasn't interested, for both their sakes.

"Er, sorry, but I…like someone else" Harry watched as Ginny's face fell.

"Oh, that's okay, I understand" she got up to leave.

"I'll see you around Harry" Harry watched her walk away. This time last year, he would've killed to get a date with Ginny. Now, he couldn't be more uninterested. Severus was his whole world now, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. He hoped the infuriating man saw that in his head.

.

.

.

Severus was seething as he watched that young trollop touch his Harry. He had been having a pleasant time tormenting Potter by sending him naughty images in his head and now that idiot girl had ruined it. He watched with narrow eyes as Harry and the girl conversed. A possessiveness flared in Severus like he had never felt before. He wanted to go down there and…suddenly the girl's face fell and she got up and walked away. Severus was shocked. And then he realized the situation. The girl must have hit on him and Harry had turned her down. A fierce happiness came over Severus at the thought of Harry's loyalty. He loved the boy.

.

.

.

Albus was currently sitting at the head table during lunchtime. He was happily conversing with Professor McGonagall about the techniques for cleaning woolen socks, when his gaze caught Severus Snape's expression further down the table. The teacher looked…angry for some reason. More so than usual. Dumbledore wondered what was causing his friend's anger. He continued talking to McGonagall.

"Oh, yes, I find warmer water to be much more efficient at getting chocolate stains out"

He discreetly moved his head slightly to follow the direction of Severus's steely gaze. He spotted Harry Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends. Nothing unusual there. Hold on, he looked closer. There was Ginny Weasley sitting next to Harry but the odd thing that got his attention was that she had her hand on his arm and was looking at him like he was a big slice of chocolate cake. Judging by the expression on Harry's face, he didn't think the boy was too happy with Ginny's attentions. He wondered at that. He thought a strapping young lad like Harry would love to be the center of attention to a pretty young girl like Ginny. He suddenly remembered why he had looked at Harry in the first place.

He turned back to Snape to see that he still looked furious. He glanced between Snape and Harry. If he didn't know better he would say Snape was mad because Ginny was giving Harry attention. He mused silently on that while he continued his conversation with McGonagall. He had known Severus for a long, long time; he was well aware of his past relationships with both men and women alike. He liked to keep tabs on his teachers lives, unbeknownst to them. That was why when Dumbledore studied Snape's furious face, he felt a flicker of surprise, for he knew then what his friend was feeling – jealousy. He had to be sure though. He couldn't act until he was certain. It was time to do some investigating.

.

.

.

Harry was walking quickly down the hall towards his History of Magic lesson. It was morning. He was running late since he had forgotten his bag in the boy's dormitory and had to go back to get it. Ron and Hermione had already gone on ahead. He had told them to. There was no use in all three of them being late. He would deal with Professor Binn's fury himself. He chuckled at that. The ghost was more docile than a puppy. He was not known to give out punishments. He would most likely not even notice him arriving tardy.

Harry walked past some empty classrooms, there were few students in the halls. Most had classes in session. The few he passed were either tardy like him or had this period free. Harry turned a corner and was walking past a tapestry when a hand suddenly shot out and he found himself yanked into the secret passageway behind it.

A hand clamped over his mouth, stopping his yelp of surprise. Another hand was wrapped around his waist holding him against a hard, warm body. It was pitch black inside the passageway. He was pressed against the wall, unable to run or call for help.

A soft chuckle came from the dark figure looming over him. Harry's breath quickened. The smell of eucalyptus wafted towards him. Suddenly he knew…

"Did I startle you, little Gryffindor?" came Severus's soft voice. He removed the hand from his mouth and felt his warm breath against his neck. Harry shivered against him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry was both nervous and excited by Severus's actions. While he loved Severus, this was dangerous. If anyone saw them…

"Just lying in wait for a little Gryffindor to cross my path" he purred seductively as his lips touched Harry's neck. Harry's breath quickened at the sensation and he forgot about the danger they were in. He clutched at Severus's robes, pulling him closer. He felt Severus's lips and tongue suckle at the sensitive skin of his neck and he moaned. One of Snape's hands reached up to tangle in his hair where he could tilt his head to get better access to his neck. His lips left a trail of fire as he moved downward to his collarbone then around to the other side of his neck. His teacher's lips were so soft and his tongue hot and wet. He felt his teeth graze against his skin, softly biting. Harry groaned. Suddenly, Severus left his neck to capture his mouth. His kiss was fierce, fueled by a passion Harry matched. His lips moved against Harry's, his tongue pushed its way past his lips to claim his mouth possessively. Harry moaned and his reaction seemed to excite Severus further. His tongue entwined around Harry's while he pressed himself closer to his body. Harry felt his erection against his belly, hot and hard as a rock. His own cock hardened as he became more excited. He wanted this, oh how he wanted Severus so badly...

But then he felt Severus pulling away, his breath haggard. He heard him whisper softly.

"Harry, as much as I want to continue this, you have to get to class" Harry groaned in frustration. Severus chuckled at him through the darkness. He felt him move away and then there was light as his teacher held the tapestry aside so Harry could leave. Harry moved past Severus, giving him a grumpy look.

"I'll see you soon" Severus whispered to him before disappearing back down the passageway. Harry sighed before heading back towards Professor Binn's classroom.

.

.

.

Severus made his way down the hall, away from Harry. He sighed, taking his hands off Harry had been almost impossible for him, but if they were both caught they would be in a world of trouble. If Albus ever found out-

"Good morning, Severus" Severus jumped a foot in the air before spinning around. Albus stood there, leaning against one wall casually as though he were waiting for Severus to pass this way. Severus looked at him forebodingly. He fortified his mental occlumency shields. He can't have known he was with Harry...

"I know, Severus" Severus gulped. He should've expected this, should've known Albus would find out. The man was too smart for his own good.

"Severus, my dear friend... what have you done?" Dumbledore looked calm but hidden behind those glasses, his gaze was steely. He knew it, he knew Dumbledore was going to kill him when he found out. He took a deep breath, his resolve was final. Even though he knew Albus wouldn't approve of their relationship, he would not stay away from Harry. He loved him and no wizard was going to stand in his way, not even Albus Dumbledore.

He looked in Albus's eyes and his gaze was deadly.

"I love the boy Albus," his voice was soft but steely, "if you think you are going to stop me seeing him, then you are mistaken" He and Albus faced off in the hallway, both expressions deadly for a moment. The air crackled with magical energy.

And then Dumbledore sighed. He looked down and Severus knew he had won.

"How has this happened?" Albus looked quizzical.

"We grew close ever since I rescued him from those muggles," Severus stated, "He recently...told me he loved me, and I realized that I felt the same".

Dumbledore sagged a little as if a great burden was on him.

"I wasn't expecting this... the boy has a destiny that is greater than you and me both, will this relationship get in the way of that?" He was looking Severus in the eye, a hard look on his face.

Severus bristled a little at that.

"No, Harry knows what you expect of him and he is willing to destroy the Dark Lord and his horcruxes. Though I don't know how you expect a mere boy to-"

"Not this again, Severus, we've discussed this" Dumbledore looked impatiently at him, "the boy is destined to destroy him. You may have delayed his reign of terror for the moment, but he will return perhaps more powerful than ever before. Harry must finish him"

Severus sighed. He could see he was not going to win that argument, at least for now. Dumbledore may believe in the prophecy but Severus was not convinced. He did not see how a teenager could destroy the Dark Lord where older, more powerful wizards have failed.

But if Harry had to do it, then Severus would help the boy in any way he could. He would aid him in ways the headmaster could not. He would help him search for the horcruxes and destroy them one by one. And when the Dark Lord returned, Severus would be there and make sure that Harry delivered the killing blow.

"He will. I will make sure of it," he stated before he turned and left the headmaster alone in the hall.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Review if you liked it! I appreciate constructive criticism also! Follow me to get updates. Also, check out my profile to read the new short story I posted last week!

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

.

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** Keep in mind this is rated M, should be MA. So there will be sex scenes. You've been warned! Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Harry and Severus were sitting in his quarters in front of the fire. Harry had arrived at eight o'clock. He was currently wrapped around him on the couch, laying against his chest. Severus pulled away slightly to look at Harry. They needed to discuss some things.

"Harry, I want to talk to you" Harry looked at him curiously.

"I spoke to the headmaster and he insists that the horcruxes be found as soon as possible in case the Dark Lord returns" Harry frowned at him but nodded.

"I understand" he said.

"I realize this is an impossible task for you alone, despite what the headmaster believes. That is why I will be aiding you in this quest" Harry looked at him, gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you, Severus" Severus looked into his emerald eyes. He would do anything for this boy.

"I would rather we waited until after you had finished school, but the headmaster stresses the need to start our hunt as soon as possible" he said.

"Ya, Voldemort could come back a lot quicker this time, now that Wormtail knows how to revive him" Harry speculated.

"Yes, that will be another of our top priorities, stopping Wormtail from ressurrecting him" Snape mused. This would be a difficult task indeed. But it had to be done. He wanted the Dark Lord out of their lives once and for all. Only then could he and Harry live peacefully together.

"We will make as much progress as we can manage around your school week" Severus said, "I have obtained permission from Albus to leave the school grounds when we need to and for you to be out after curfew" Harry nodded at that.

"When do we begin?" He heard him ask.

"I will contact you, but probably this weekend" Severus answered, "I will also be training you in defensive magic as well as offensive, in order to prepare you"

Harry looked at him in interest. "I know lots of defensive magic already"

Severus chuckled at that. "Yes, Albus told me of your little study group last year" He saw Harry glare at him.

"It wasn't just a little study group," Harry seemed annoyed, "I trained thirty students how to defend themselves" Severus couldn't help but laugh at how cute Harry looked when he was mad.

"Yes, and it was a good start, but it's time I taught you how to really defend yourself, using Light magic"

He saw Harry frown at that. "What's light magic?"

"It's the opposite of Dark magic. It requires you to utilize feelings of love to perform the magic whereas you use hate for Dark magic. I will tell you more when we begin our training sessions."

He moved closer to Harry on the couch and pulled him into his arms. He captured his lips in his, tasting him. He suckled on the boy's lower lip, making Harry moan. The boy opened his mouth, giving him access. His tongue darted in, exploring the warm hollow of his mouth and then tangled around the tongue he found there. He heard Harry groan and press closer to him. Severus had missed this. It had been days since he had last held Harry. He hated being apart from him.

A wicked thought occurred to him. He pulled apart from Harry and knelt before him on the carpet. He saw the boy look at him in surprise.

"Relax" he whispered softly as he reached down and undid the laces on his breeches. They had abandoned their robes during their earlier make-out session.

His long fingers undid the boy's laces and he pulled out his hot member. He heard Harry suck in a sharp breath at the sensation of his fingers on his cock. Severus chuckled. He stroked the cock, making the boy groan, it was already almost hard. He looked back at up at Harry and keeping eye contact with him, he slowly leaned forward until his lips were almost touching the pink head. Harry was breathing hard, his eyes wide. Severus smiled and then took the boy's head in his mouth.

The effect was instant. Harry moaned and bucked against him, one of his hands went to tangle in Severus's long tresses. Snape moved his lips slowly down to take in more of him. Harry groaned and his head fell back against the couch as he relaxed, allowing Snape to give him pleasure.

Severus moved his tongue around the hot member, sucking on the engorged head. He felt Harry shiver against him. He was so hard in his mouth. He moved his lips up and down, stroking the boy's shaft as his tongue wrapped around it inside, sucking. He tasted delicious, pre-cum on his tongue. He reached one hand up to pull the boy's pants further down. He wanted to feel more of him. His hand went lower to grasp the sac below his cock. Harry jumped a little at that. He held back a chuckle as he gently squeezed his balls. The skin was so soft. His lips left his cock temporarily to move down and suckled one of the balls. Harry moaned against him, his hand tightening in his hair. He suckled the other ball before returning to his penis. Harry groaned at the feel of Severus's mouth on his cock again, he felt his balls tightening. He knew he was close. He moved up and down on Harry's cock faster, sucking him. Harry's breathing came quicker, his hand was pulling Severus's mouth lower on his cock, begging him to move faster.

Suddenly, he heard the boy give a mighty groan and he felt him shoot hot cum in his mouth. Severus kept his lips on the boy, sucking every last drop down. The boy was shivering against him now, spent. Severus lifted his head up and pulled Harry back into his arms on the couch.

"That was...amazing" He heard Harry say. He chuckled at him.

"It was enjoyable for me too." Severus held the boy a little longer.

A few minutes later he saw Harry starting to fall asleep so he roused him.

"Time to go to bed" he said softly.

Harry got up and made his way to the door where Severus pulled him into one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Harry"

"Goodnight, Severus"

.

.

.

The next couple days went by. Harry often saw Severus in the halls or at lunch. It was hard not being able to talk to him like he normally would if they were alone. Even though Dumbledore knew of their relationship, the rest of the school didn't. During Potions class, Severus treated him much the same way but he wasn't as snarky and didn't go out of his way to torment Harry. He would even help him sometimes when he had trouble with a potion. Harry looked forward to his classes now.

The times when he saw Severus in the Great Hall, they would converse telepathically. Severus would send him images or words in his mind and Harry would reply, knowing his teacher could look into his mind and see it. They had done this so often, it became natural for them until Harry often found himself conversing this way in Potions also.

A few days after their conversation in Severus's quarters, Harry was eating dinner when he heard Severus's voice in his mind.

"Meet me in my quarters after dinner"

Harry eagerly finished eating and headed to Severus's rooms. He only had to wait a few minutes before the man showed up through the portrait hole. Harry looked up at him from the couch.

"Harry, tonight we will begin your training" he heard him say. Harry's pulse quickened. He would finally get to start training with Severus. He had been looking forward to seeing the man use Light magic. He got up from the couch and followed Severus to one of the doors along the wall in his quarters. Severus paused before the first door, he turned to Harry.

"These rooms are magically enchanted to transform to meet my needs, not unlike the Room of Requirement you used for your study group"

"How do you know about-" Harry started.

"I know a great many things" Severus said simply before he turned back to the door. Harry rolled his eyes at the man's back. He watched him grab the door handle and pause for a second before opening the door. Harry followed him into the room and gasped.

The room was huge, about the size of the Great Hall. The floor was made of a rubber mat material, like one would find in a gym. Further down the room, Harry spotted what looked like plastic manikins, with targets painted on then, standing at various distances. There were tables and cabinets along one wall. Harry walked to one table. On it were various items such as wand holsters, potion vial holders, satchels, cloaks and dark clothing. Harry picked up a dark traveling cloak that had two silver snakes on the lapels. He fingered the ornaments, admiring the handiwork. He turned to find Severus watching him.

"Here is where we will be training" he said, "I will teach you both defensive and offensive magic"

Harry nodded. Severus beckoned him closer.

"Tonight, we will start on defensive magic" he watched Severus push up the sleeves of his robes, he held his wand in one hand, "one of the best forms of defensive magic is the use of shields"

Severus waved his wand and a shimmering shield surrounded him.

"This is protego, I know you learned it already. Can you show me, please?"

Harry retrieved his wand from his robes and waved it, saying Protego. His shield popped up, surrounding him. It didn't look as strong as Severus's though. There were several holes in it.

He watched Severus frown.

"You will need to practice nonverbal spell casting, otherwise you are giving the enemy the advantage"

"Yes, sir" Harry said it automatically, the lesson drawing him into student and teacher mode. Severus looked amused at the honorific. Harry blushed self-consciously.

"Your shield if sufficient, but it could be stronger, I want you to spend a few minutes practicing it aloud and then try doing it nonverbally"

Harry spent a few minutes practicing the spell aloud, he envisioned the shield stronger, trying to make the holes smaller. By the tenth time he noticed a difference, his shield looked stronger than it had. There were fewer gaps in it than the first time.

He tried doing it nonverbally then. Nothing happened the first few times he tried it, but on the fourth try he was able to conjure up a shield, although it was full of holes. He practiced for several more minutes, watching his shield get stronger each time. The twentieth time he did the spell nonverbally, his shield was near-perfect.

"Good job" He heard Severus's soft words. He blushed at his teacher's praise.

"Now, I will show you one more shield to practice" Harry dropped his shield and watched Severus.

Severus waved his wand and a shield made of fire erupted around him. It was so hot, even though Harry was standing a few feet away, he could still feel its heat. It also looked a lot stronger than the protego shield.

"This is Light magic, it's called the fire shield, the spell is Scutum Ignis. Try It now"

Harry moved a couple feet away and waved his wand, saying the spell aloud.

"Scutum ignis" Nothing happened. He looked at Severus questioningly.

Severus chuckled at him. "Now, I will tell you why it's called Light magic. Light magic differs from Dark magic in that the wielder must be feeling love in order to cast the spell. Dark magic uses hate instead of love. When you are using this spell, concentrate on the feelings of love you feel for say...me" Severus watched the boy curiously.

Harry closed his eyes for a second and thought about Severus, how he had rescued him from the Dursleys, let him stay with him over the summer, the way their relationship had blossomed, he loved the man more than anything. He tried to concentrate on all those feelings as he raised his wand.

"Scutum ignis!" A blazing shield of fire erupted from his wand and surrounded Harry. The fire didn't burn him though and he could see out of his shield clearly.

"Good job" he heard Severus praise him, "Keep it up, I want to test its strength. I will throw some hexes at you. Are you ready?" Harry nodded but his heart was beating fast.

He concentrated on keeping his shield up while he watched Severus advance closer.

Suddenly, Severus's wand flashed towards him. A beam of light hit his shield and bounced off. He breathed a sigh of relief but continued his concentration.

His teacher was now circling him, looking for signs of weakness in his shield. Harry gulped.

Suddenly, Severus moved again and two jets of light shot from his wand towards Harry. The beams hit the shield and the shield exploded. Harry found himself flying backwards and he hit the ground hard, landing on his back. Thankfully the ground was soft from the mats or he might've hurt himself. He started picking himself up, wincing from a sore spot on his back. Then a strong arm was behind his back, lifting him up to a sitting position. He looked up into the ebony gaze of Severus.

"Are you hurt?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

"No, just a little sore, I'll be fine" Severus raised the wand that was still in his hand and a glass vial from one the cabinets soared towards them. His teacher caught the vial and held it to Harry's lips.

"Here, it's healing potion" Harry drank the potion and leaned back into Severus's arms. He closed his eyes for a second, letting the potion relax his muscles and erase the pain from the fall. Severus's chest was pressed against him, he could hear his heartbeat through his robes. Suddenly, he felt Severus scoop him off the floor, holding him in his strong arms.

"I think that's enough practice for one night" With that, Severus carried him out the doorway and didn't put him down until he was in front of the portrait.

Harry stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Severus. He hated leaving him.

"Can't I stay? For one night?" Harry looked up into his teacher's dark gaze. He heard Severus sigh.

"You know I wish you could" Severus leaned down and kissed his brow. Harry shivered at his touch. Severus's lips went lower to trail down his cheek before claiming Harry's mouth. Harry melted into his touch. His lips moved over his with a passion, his tongue entangling around his own, making him moan into his mouth. He clung to Severus's robes as he ravished his mouth. Severus's hands went down to grasp the back of his thighs and he lifted Harry to lean him against the wall, with Severus between his legs. Harry wrapped his legs around his teacher's hips, drawing him closer. His already hard cock was pressed against the older man's groin and he felt an answering hardness there. He groaned at the sensation of their cocks pressed together through their robes.

Severus chuckled softly at him and ground his hips against Harry's, making him groan again. The feel of Severus between his legs was too much. He wanted his teacher so bad. He wanted to feel him against his skin without the hindrance of clothing. He wanted to feel his hot cock thrusting into him. He kissed Severus with passion.

Severus ground his hips harder against Harry, pressing their cocks more firmly together. Harry's back was pressed into the wall, he was holding onto Severus's shoulders as his teacher ground against him.

Harry mimicked his movements, relishing the friction of their hard cocks rubbing together. He needed more, this wasn't enough.

"Fuck" Severus seemed to be having the same thoughts. "Harry..." There was a pleading in his voice. Harry's heart hammered at the sound, "Harry, I need more..." Harry nodded breathlessly, he wanted more too. He needed it.

He felt Severus pull his lips away for a second to look down between them, a look of concentration on his face.

Suddenly, their clothes disappeared. Harry's eyes widened. Both at the wandless magic Severus had used and also at the new sensation of their naked cocks touching each other. He moaned as Severus continued his movements. His cock was hot and hard against his, the soft skin slick with precum. He felt so good. Severus's chest was pressed against his, he could feel the hard muscles heaving with his teacher's heavy breathing. Harry's hands were clutching his firm shoulders. The muscles in Severus's arms bulged as he held Harry against the wall and ground against him. Their balls collided with each other with each stroke.

Harry clung to his shoulders, his hands shaking. He was so close, the sensations of Severus's cock on his was so good. He shivered, his pleasure mounting.

"Severus..." He managed to pant out. Severus seemed to know though.

"Come for me, Harry" he ground faster against him, his penis stroking him, sending him over the edge.

Harry groaned aloud and felt his hot cum release. A second later, he heard Severus groan and felt the man's hot seed spray over his abdomen.

They leaned against each other, breathing hard.

After a few moments, Severus muttered a cleaning spell and then let Harry down.

"I love you" he heard him say.

"I love you, Severus" he replied. He leaned up to kiss him one more time before leaving.

.

.

.

Harry was currently sitting in the common room of Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione. Ron was playing wizarding chess with Neville beside the window, while Hermione was beside Harry at the table. They were both working on their homework. Professor McGonagall had given them a particularly hard essay on transfiguration. Ron had given up thirty minutes ago, saying he would copy off theirs later.

So Harry and Hermione worked on the essay together, with the help of their textbook. They were a few minutes into their studying when Hermione looked over at Harry.

"Harry..." She said quietly, there was a curious look on her face, "can I ask you something?"

Harry was suddenly afraid of her question, something told him it wasn't good.

"Sure, Hermione" he said.

"Ginny told me how you turned her down the other day..." She began, she was watching his reaction, "I was wondering if it was because you were seeing someone else?" He didn't like the way she was looking at him, it was like she already knew.

"Er..." Harry wasn't sure what he should say, was now the time to tell his friends the truth? He looked over at Ron, still busy playing chess, oblivious to their conversation. He knew Ron would never accept him dating a guy, but Hermione...he was sure she would understand.

"Yes...I'm dating someone" he said.

Hermione smiled softly, a knowing look in her eye.

"Who is it?" She asked. Harry sighed.

"You know don't you?" He watched her eyes light up with amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, but she was smiling.

"You know I'm...dating...Snape" he said the last words as quietly at he could manage. He glanced around to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

Hermione was grinning at him now, but she leaned forward, taking both of Harry's hands in hers.

"Yes, I know Harry, and I want to say I think it's wonderful and I support you. There is nothing wrong with dating a guy, you know Draco's gay?" Harry's eyes widened at the news. He never knew Draco liked guys...

"How did you find out?" He asked her.

"I noticed you've been staring at each other a lot lately," she said, "and Snape has changed loads since last year. He's been nicer to you in Potions and doesn't even take house points away anymore. I figured you bonded over the summer?"

"Ya, after he rescued me from the Dursleys, he's changed a lot. We get along really well and spent a lot of time together over the summer. I realized I loved him and he told me he loves me too" he said.

Hermione smiled at him, there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry! That's beautiful, I'm so happy that you found someone you love, even if it is Snape" she laughed softly at that but Harry knew she was joking.

He glanced over at Ron, who was oblivious to their conversation.

"Hermione, please don't tell Ron yet, I don't think he'd understand" he said.

"Of course, Harry, I won't tell him, or anyone. Not until you're ready" she said.

"Thank you"

"So...what's it like?" She asked. Harry smiled at her.

"It's amazing, we don't get to spend a lot of time together here, but when we do it's great"

"Have you...done it yet?" Harry blushed at that.

"Not really...almost" he didn't know what to say. He and Severus had certainly come close but they hadn't had actual intercourse yet.

Hermione squealed at that.

"I'm so jealous, I wish Ron would hurry it up..." She looked over at him. Harry knew what she meant, Ron would take forever to acknowledge his feelings for her.

"Don't worry, he'll come around some day" he told her.

"No," she sighed, looking over at Ron, "he's not smart enough. I think I'm going to have to make the first move"

"Well, good luck" he chuckled at her.

.

.

 **A/N:** Keep reviewing! And check back next weekend for Chapter 4!

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

 **.**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N** : Keep reviewing!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

The days passed quickly with Harry and Severus training twice a week in his quarters. Harry practiced the fire shield until Severus ws satisfied and then they moved on to counter-jinxes. Eventually Harry could block every spell Severus threw at him. Harry enjoyed their training sessions, he loved spending time with Severus without having to worry about anyone seeing them together. Often times they would end up on the couch after their training session and make out. Usually their make-out sessions became heated and they would wind up grinding against each other, their clothes forgotten on the floor, Severus would pleasure Harry with his mouth sometimes, but they never went further than that. Severus always held back from having intercourse with him, he never pressured him, and for that Harry was grateful.

They had been training for a couple weeks when Harry got a summons from Severus to meet him in his quarters that night. He made his way to the portrait with the thestral and opening it, he stepped inside. Severus was sitting in the living room. He got up when Harry entered and greeted him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Harry, I need your help tonight" Harry looked at him questioningly.

'What is it?" He asked.

"I think you're ready," Severus said, "Tonight, we will be going after one of the horcruxes"

Harry's heart raced. They were finally going to start hunting the horcruxes? He was excited and nervous at the same time.

"You know where one is?" He asked.

"Yes, over the years as the Dark Lord's servant, I heard many things about the comings and goings of the Dark Lord and overheard conversations he had with death eaters in his inner circle. While he never told anyone of his horcruxes, I know of locations he has frequented and items he had a interest in. I discerned one location where I believe the Dark Lord hid a horcrux. It will be dangerous. It is most likely protected by dangerous enchantments. Are you prepared to do this?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I'm ready"

Severus nodded. "Then follow me"

They first stopped at their training room, where they donned traveling cloaks from the assortment of dark clothes there. Harry picked the cloak he had seen earlier, the one with the silver snakes. He wrapped it around his shoulders, it hugged his small frame as if it were made for him. He turned to find Severus watching him.

"It suits you" he said, "you look quite handsome in it"

Harry blushed at Severus's praise.

"Now, let's go" they walked through the portrait hole and outside.

.

.

.

They left out the doors of the castle and started down the lane towards the apparation point at Hogsmeade. No one stopped them.

They walked a little past the gates of Hogwarts, where Severus paused. Harry moved closer to him and grabbed his arm at his beckoning and they apparated away.

The first thing Harry felt when they arrived at their new destination was a cold, salty breeze. He peered around him, the full moon illuminated a rocky coastline and a spattering of trees close by. Severus made for a jut of rock sticking out of the shore. Harry followed him. He pulled his cloak closer around him and was surprised when he felt warmth coming from the interior. He huddled deeper into the cloak, hiding his exposed limbs from the cold.

Severus walked along the shoreline closer to the rock outcropping. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was the only noise in the night. They reached the rock and Harry watched Severus examine the rock surface for a moment.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Harry's eyes widened. He moved closer to the rock, looking to see where Severus had gone.

"Severus?" He called uncertainly.

A hand shot out the rock and pulled Harry inside. There was a cleft inside that was barely distinguishable from the rest of the rock face. Harry crouched there with Severus, it was a tight fit. Severus looked at him for a moment and then turned and continued onward. There was a narrow passage here inside the rock.

Harry followed Severus down the passage until they came to a wider opening. Here Severus paused.

"Harry, don't touch anything. The Dark Lord has placed enchantments here" he said.

He watched his teacher pace around the room, examining the walls. He reached out and touched a portion of the wall.

Severus snatched his hand back, a frown on his face.

"How interestingly. It requires blood" he said softly.

"Bl-Blood?" Harry whispered, suddenly fearful. Did the wall require a sacrifice?

"Yes, but only a small amount" he said. Before Harry could react, Severus reached inside his robes and withdrew a dagger. He slashed it across his palm. Harry winced at the sight. He watched Severus hold his bloodied palm to the wall and smeared his hand across the surface.

His blood glowed for a moment before it disappeared, as if the wall had sucked it in.

Nothing happened for a moment and then...a portion of the wall disappeared, revealing a black hole.

Harry's eyes widened. Severus moved forward and Harry followed him through the darkness and into the unknown.

.

.

.

They walked into a darkness that was absolute, Harry couldn't even see past his nose. He knew Severus was standing in front of him by the scent of eucalyptus wafting toward him. How were they supposed to see in this?

Suddenly a bright ball of light appeared in Severus's palm, he held it aloft and then released it into the darkness. The ball of light rose up and hung suspended high above their heads, illuminating their surroundings.

It was a large cavern, the ceiling disappeared far above their heads. A still lake sat in the middle of the space, it's waters a murky green. Harry walked curiously towards the shoreline. He had never seen a lake underground like this. He wondered if it were man-made. Severus reached out a hand to stop him.

"Do not touch the water" he warned.

Harry nervously stepped away from the offending liquid.

He watched Severus examine the shoreline and the murky depths, whispering spells beneath his breath. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.

Suddenly, a form erupted from the water a few feet away, startling him. Pale and misshapen, it rose from the water before sinking back into the liquid with a splash that echoed off the cavern walls. The surface became still once more, but Harry had seen what the thing was.

A corpse.

Harry stepped further back from the shore, his breathing quickening.

"What-What was that?!" He stammered.

Severus moved closer to him, clasping his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"Harry, it's okay, you're safe with me" he said calmly, "That thing is an inferi, a living corpse"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. An inferi?

"It was created by the Dark Lord to guard his horcrux. But do not be afraid. Stay close to me and no harm will come to you."

Severus didn't let go of his shoulders until Harry nodded, and then he stepped closer to the pool.

He watched Severus bend down and pick up a chain half-buried in the mud. He pulled on it until a wooden shape emerged from the water's depths.

"There is a boat here, what we search for must be in the center of the lake" he heard him say.

Severus pulled the boat further ashore and climbed in. He turned back to look at Harry.

"Do you wish to stay on the shore?" He sounded amused.

Harry took a deep breath. He would never live with himself if he let Severus go alone.

"No" he said and climbed into the boat behind Severus.

Once they were both inside and Severus pushed off the shore, the boat began to move. Harry looked at Severus curiously.

"Are you doing that?" He asked.

'No, I believe the Dark Lord left enchantments here for himself so that he could visit the horcrux if ever he needed to check on it" Harry nodded, that made sense.

The boat swept silently through the still waters, Harry tried not to look down into the depths, for he was afraid of what he might see.

After a few moments, the boat slowed down and Harry saw an island up ahead, emerging from the water. The boat stopped at the shoreline and he and Severus got out.

There was nothing on the island save a pedestal on which a metal basin stood. Harry and Severus walked closer to examine it. The basin was filled with a liquid that looked like water. He watched Severus gaze at it for a moment, a frown on his face.

Severus waved his wand over the basin, nothing happened.

He watched him touch the water with his wand, then with his hand. The liquid didn't hurt him. He scooped some of the liquid over the edge of the basin, where it hit the floor. However, the amount of liquid in the basin remained the same, as if it refilled itself.

Severus made a noise of irritation. Then he waved his wand and a cup appeared in his hand.

He dipped the cup in the water and looked at it's contents. He turned to Harry.

"The horcrux must be at the bottom of this basin. However, we must get rid of the water in order to get to it. I believe the only way to remove the water is to drink it" he stated.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Drink it? What if it's poisoned?" He asked. He didn't like this situation at all.

"It most definitely is poisoned" he replied, "therefore we shall need a volunteer."

Severus snapped his fingers and with a crack Wendell appeared. Harry's eyes widened. The elf bowed to Severus.

"You is calling me, Master?" She asked, looking around curiously at her surroundings.

"Yes, Wendell, I need your help. I need you to do something very dangerous for me. Do you think you could do that?"

Wendell nodded eagerly at Severus.

"Yes, Master, I do anything for you" she said. Harry had a foreboding feeling. Was Severus trying to kill his house elf?

"I need you to drink something for me but it's probably poisoned, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Master" she said, though Harry thought he detected a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"Good, I need you to first go to my lab and bring me a bezoar from my stores. Go now"

"Of course, Master" she said and then with a crack, she disappeared.

Harry looked at Severus questioningly.

"What's a bezoar?" He asked.

"It's an antidote that will counteract most poisons" he explained, "I will give it Wendell after she has drank the liquid in the basin"

"Will it kill her?" He asked. He hated to see the house elf die, he had become used to her presence over the course of the summer. He would be sad to see her go.

"I don't think it is a fast-acting poison, for the drinker is supposed to finish the water to get to the bottom. Therefore, I think Wendell will be safe as long as we give her the bezoar afterward.

Wendell reappeared with a crack, a small object clutched in her hand. Severus took the antidote from her.

"Alright Wendell, I'll give you the cup now, I want you to drink everything I give you, do not stop" he made sure to make it a command. He did not know what type of poison the liquid was but it would probably not be pleasant. He needed Wendell's absolute obedience.

Wendell nodded and Severus scooped the cup into the liquid, and handed it to her.

The elf drank the liquid, her expression became unreadable.

"Are you okay Wendell?" He asked.

The elf nodded slowly.

"Yes, Master, it-it makes me think weird things, unhappy things" she had a fearful look on her face.

"Keep drinking, Wendell" Severus ordered her. Harry looked on nervously.

Wendell took the offered cup and continued drinking. After she finished it, her face looked queasy.

"Oh, Master,it's horrible, it makes me think of bad things, bad things I have done" she suddenly sank to her knees, moaning piteously. Harry's heart went out to her.

Severus dipped the cup back in the basin, refilling it. He handed it to Wendell.

"Drink, Wendell" he ordered.

Wendell had no choice but to obey. Though she shuddered and moaned, she continued to drink the liquid.

It took eight cupfuls before most of the liquid was gone. Harry looked into the basin, there a small object at the bottom there. It was out of the water now. It was a gold locket.

Severus took the cup from Wendell and then taking the bezoar, he grasped the house elf's head and despite her struggling against him, he gently shoved the object in her mouth.

Wendell gave a shudder and then became still for a moment. Harry feared she was dead.

Then the house elf opened her eyes and looked around uncertainly.

"Master?" She seemed confused.

"You've done well, Wendell, please go home and make yourself a cup of tea" Severus commanded.

The house elf stood on shaky legs and then with a crack she was gone.

Harry watched as Severus turned to the locket resting in the bottom of the basin. He waved his wand over it. When nothing happened, he bent forward and picked the locket up in his hand.

Harry moved closer to look at the object in his hand. It looked to be made of heavy gold, there was a glittering green "S" inlaid in the front of the locket. He looked at Severus questioningly.

"The locket of Salazar Slytherin" he said softly.

They gazed at the locket for a few seconds.

"Let us depart" Severus said. Harry followed him to the water's edge back to the boat.

Harry swung one leg into the boat and was in the process of climbing in when he felt something fall from his robe's pocket. He looked down in time to watch a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans fall and disappear with a splash into the lake below.

There was silence. Harry's heart was beating fast. And then:

"Why do you have candy with you?" Was all Severus was able to get out before a huge splash sounded to their right. Harry whipped around to watch an ugly white mass that was once human, emerge from the lake and it was reaching towards them, it's mutilated hands clenching at air as it crept closer to Harry. He could see it's eyes, they were a horrible milkiness, it's face swung around, as if tasting the air for them.

Harry backed away hastily. Then, he felt Severus snatch his arm and pull him into the boat.

"Come on!" He shouted. He climbed in after Harry. There was movement all around the boat now as hundreds of pale corpses churned the water. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. How were they going to get out of this?

He looked at Severus who was busy pushing the boat off the shore. Suddenly he felt something cold grasp his arm painfully. He hissed in pain and looked down. A rotten hand was clutching at his arm, holding it in a vice grip. Harry yelled in fear and tried to get away from the inferi that had a hold on him.

Suddenly a ball of fire hit the grotesque hand holding him, catching it on fire. The thing gave a shriek and released Harry. He scrambled away from the side of the boat and bumped into Severus.

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his warm chest. Harry looked into his ebony eyes.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked, with concern in his face.

"Y-yes, I'm fine" he answered. He watched Severus raise his hand and a blazing fire shield surrounded them both. Harry looked out at the inferi.

They were scared of the fire. Harry could see their sightless pale eyes shining above the water as they sensed them but they kept their distance and did not approach the boat. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Severus tightened his arm around Harry, reassuring him.

He watched him raised his hand again and the boat shot forward towards the opposite shoreline. Harry watched with wide eyes as countless inferi were struck by the prow of the boat as they sped past. Severus maintained the shield around them until they reached the shore.

The boat slowed down and Severus helped Harry climb out of the boat. The fire shield dissipated when they touched land. Harry looked back at the lake. He could see the inferi watching them, their gruesome heads sticking out of the water. Harry gulped. There were hundreds of them. He couldn't imagine them as once being human. They looked like monsters to him.

Severus brought his attention back with a hand on his arm.

"Come one, Harry" he said. Harry followed him away from the lake and back into the light.

.

.

.

They arrived back at Severus's quarters. It was late, well past midnight. Harry had watched Severus work on the locket for half an hour, trying to open it. He had been unsuccessful. He told Harry they would try again tomorrow after they had both had a decent night's sleep. He took the locket to their training room where he set it carefully in a small metal box that he then sealed with magical enchantments.

Harry then said goodbye to Severus and after giving him a goodnight kiss, retreated to his dorm room where he collapsed into his bed and was immediately asleep.

.

.

.

Severus, however, could not sleep, as his mind was on the locket of Salazar Slytherin and the remaining horcruxes. If he was correct, there were five others. From the conversations he had overheard in the Dark Lord's mansion and the minds he had delved into, Voldemort had put his soul into six items, one of them living.

And now one of them was in his possession. He allowed himself a small smile. He and Harry were closer to destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. They had gone further than anyone had before in the war against Voldemort. Even Dumbledore hadn't dared search for the horcruxes while the Dark Lord was alive. He remembered him making excuses to why he couldn't search for them, always getting Severus to do his dirty work.

He frowned at that. Dumbledore had changed in the recent years. He was getting soft. He no longer took risks. He was content to sit back and let other people do the hard work. He wondered how old Albus was now...eighty? Or was it ninety? Severus didn't have the courage to ask. But there was no doubt that he was no longer the same man that had defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald.

 _I guess everyone changes at some point._

Severus sighed. He and Harry had their work cut out for them, but...he kinda preferred working without Dumbledore. It meant that he could do things his way. And Albus didn't agree with some of his...methods.

Yes, he and Harry would conquer the Dark Lord together, by whatever means necessary.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** R &R please! Thank you for all the reviews I've received so far! Follow me to get updates. I will be posting 1 chapter every weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

.

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** I only have 9 reviews for this story :C That's not a lot considering I have had over 1,100 views. Please review! I want to know how I'm doing!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Lucius Malfoy was currently sitting at his desk in his study, going over a letter he was currently writing to the Head of Wizengamot Administration Services, Rhys Abbott, when he heard his office door open. He looked up, expecting Narcissa.

His eyes widened as a wizard stepped into his office.

Lucius climbed smoothly to his feet, despite the rapid pounding of his heart, and faced the intruder.

"Severus" he said softly.

"Lucius" Severus greeted calmly, a small smile on his face, however his dark eyes held a deadly grace. Lucius remembered the last time he had seen the man and that was when he had kidnapped Harry, leaving Severus on the floor of his house, where he had hexed him.

The two wizards eyed each other, neither giving anything away in their gaze and posture. There was a moment of pregnant silence.

Suddenly, Lucius raised his wand that he had silently pulled from his robes and shot a curse towards Severus.

Severus raised his hand and flicked the curse away as if it were a fly. Lucius's eyes widened both at the use of wandless magic and the expression of nonchalance on Severus's face. He was toying with Lucius.

Lucius sneered at him and slashed the air with his wand, sending a cutting curse towards the wizard.

A blazing shield of fire rose up and surrounded Severus, blocking the spell. Out from behind the shield, Severus shot two curses of his own at Lucius. He barely had time to duck behind his desk as the spells passed over his head. Lucius stayed crouched behind the desk, he darent poke his head out to look least Severus sent another curse at him. He was breathing hard now. He had not expected this. Last time he had attacked Severus, he had had the element of surprise. This time he was completely unprepared. Where was Narcissa? Surely she had heard the commotion.

Lucius heard soft laughter from behind the desk. He felt a shiver of fear.

"I'm afraid your wife is busy at the moment, Lucius" Severus sounded amused. Lucius's heart was beating fast as fear overtook him. What had he done to Narcissa? He focused on his mental shields, trying to keep them in place, but he had never been a strong Occlumens. He felt a sharp pain in his head as Severus tore his shields apart as easily as paper, leaving his mind bare to him.

He saw a scene before his eyes. One of Narcissa bound to a chair with thorny vines. She screamed in pain as the thorns dug into her flesh, they tightened around her the more she struggled to free herself.

"She looks quite comfortable, doesn't she?" Came Severus's voice.

Lucius had to help her, he had to save her. He felt a fury rise in him at the wizard standing before him. How dare he attack his wife? He would make the man pay.

Suddenly the desk behind him was blasted apart. Lucius jumped to his feet as debris rained down on him. He saw Severus slowly approaching, a dark gleam in his eye.

"You shouldn't have taken the boy, Lucius" Severus's voice was steely as he drew closer to him, taking his time.

Lucius backed away towards the wall, raising his wand towards the man. A sudden thought came to him at Severus's words.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you hated Potter? I thought you would be happy to get him off your hands" He said. He had a sneaking suspicion. "Unless..." Lucius's eyes widened as he took in Severus's enraged eyes. The fury he saw there, his reason for being here, it all made since. Lucius smiled at Severus.

"Unless you care for the boy in...other ways" he said softly. He watched Severus's eyes widen ever so slightly. It was as a good as a confession. Yes, he was right.

Severus slashed his hand towards him and Lucius felt his wand leave his fingers before he could stop it. Severus caught it in his hand, a smug expression on his face.

"I care not whether the boy lives or dies" he said. But Lucius didn't believe him. He knew his words were only a ploy to hide what he had already given away. "Dumbledore has a use for him, therefore you kidnapping the boy raised unexpected problems for me"

Lucius glared with hatred at the man, but he was defenseless now. He had never been able to learn wandless magic, despite his tutors trying to teach him in his youth. Severus twirled Lucius's wand in his hand, his own wand was nowhere to be seen.

"And you know how I hate surprises" Severus said softly.

Lucius sneered at the man. He watched helplessly as Severus raised his wand on him.

.

.

.

Severus sighed as he settled into his couch in front of the fireplace. He wiped a smear of blood off his hands with a robe sleeve. Teaching Lucius a lesson had been...gratifying. The wizard would never again harm him or Harry. He had made sure of that.

He had held back from killing the man, he was family after all-Draco was his godson. However, the threat he posed to Harry could not be overlooked. Lucius had crossed the line when he'd kidnapped Harry and almost gotten him killed by the Dark Lord. Severus could no longer trust him, especially if Lucius suspected that he and Harry's relationship was anything more than friendship. He had not liked the look in Lucius's eyes when he'd asked if he cared for the boy. Hopefully the beating he had given him would remove any thoughts of sabotage from his mind. When the Cruciatus had failed to please Severus, he had switched to cutting hexes. Lucius's crys of pain were far more satisfying when they were accompanied by sprays of blood. He had finally stopped when he could no longer hear his screams.

Severus got up and walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower to get the stench of blood off his clothes.

.

.

.

Harry woke with a start, he was drenched in sweat. He shook his head, trying to clear the nightmare he had had from his mind. He looked around him. It was still dark, probably two or three in the morning. He took a shaky breath. Lately he had not been able to sleep through the night. Nightmares of his uncle beating him kept him from getting a full nights rest. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Well, at least they weren't nightmares about Voldemort. Harry had not had any pain in his scar at all since Severus had killed the Dark Lord. It was a welcome relief, he hated having headaches everyday. He wondered if he would be able to feel when (or if) Voldemort came back to life. He hoped that day would never come. Severus told him he would do anything in his power to stop Voldemort from resurrecting.

Harry pulled back the covers of his bed. Well, there was no point laying in bed now, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyways.

He crawled silently from his bed and walked past his sleeping dorm mates. He looked over at Ron as he walked past. His best friend was snoring loudly in bed, deep asleep. Harry chuckled at the noise he was making. It was a wonder anyone could sleep with that racket.

He made his way downstairs to the empty commons room. He sat for a minute in one of the plush armchairs in front of the warm fireplace. Looking into the flames, he thought of Severus. He wondered what he was doing now. He missed the man, especially now with the memory of his nightmare still fresh in his mind.

A sudden thought came to Harry. He crept back upstairs. A minute later he was standing in front of the portrait hole, his invisibility cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He made sure he was completely covered before he stepped outside the door. The Fat Lady murmured softly in her sleep as he quietly closed the door and crept by her. She did not awaken.

Harry made his way quickly through the quiet castle, not wanting to be caught past curfew, however he didn't encounter anyone as he descended to the dungeons. Within minutes he was standing in front of Severus's doors. He took a deep breath. He was suddenly nervous now. Severus would no doubt be sleeping. Would he be mad that Harry was showing up at such a late hour? He paused for a second, thinking about going back to his dorm, but then he took a deep breath and stroked the sleeping thestral's back.

The creature made a soft noise before opening his sleepy eyes. He gazed at Harry for a second and then the portrait swung open. Harry thanked it quietly. He walked into Severus's quarters, looking around. It was dark, the fireplace was not lit. Severus must be sleeping. He let his cloak fall to the floor and crept towards his lover's bedroom. The door was closed. Harry quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door. It was dark inside but he could make out Severus's sleeping form in the bed. A king size bed stood in the center of the room and a fireplace was on one wall. A wardrobe and dresser stood against the other wall. Harry crept around to Severus's side and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, intent on waking him gently.

Suddenly movement erupted from the bed and Harry found himself flattened to the ground, his arm was twisted painfully behind his back and his body was pressed into the floor beneath Severus's heavier weight.

"Severus! It's me" he shouted. There was a moment of stillness and then Harry felt the pressure on his arm release. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Came Severus's growl from above him. Harry gulped. He was mad.

"I-I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare"he said softly. He picked himself up from the floor, wincing at the pain in his arm. He saw Severus move towards him, and reach for his injured arm. His fingers were gentle as he prodded his limb, inspecting it. Harry looked at him. He was clad in only pajama bottoms, his lean torso was bare, giving Harry ample view of his muscled chest. His breath quickened as he realized their situation. They were in Severus's bedroom. Alone. In the middle of the night.

His thoughts were interrupted when Severus released his arm to disappear out the door. Harry waited in the bedroom, he could hear him moving around outside and then he returned, carrying a small vial.

"Here, drink this. It's healing potion" Severus said.

Harry took the offered vial and downed it in one gulp. It tasted like peppermint, oddly. He immediately felt the pain in his arm disappear.

"Thank you" he told Severus.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Harry" he heard him say, regret in his voice, "I didn't know who you were, I'm not used to be awakened in the middle of the night" He moved closer to Harry, and wrapped him in his arms. Harry leaned into his touch and inhaled his calming scent.

"I should have knocked, I didn't mean to startle you" he said into Severus's neck. Severus held him a moment more and then pulled away to look down at Harry.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, amusement in his voice, "Sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night" he said seductively. Harry's breath caught as one of Severus's hands went lower to grasp his hip, the other going up to tangle in his hair.

"One might think you wanted...something else" he felt Severus's hot breath against his neck before his lips claimed his in a fiery kiss. Harry moaned and clutched at the man's shoulders, pulling him closer. Severus ravaged his mouth, his hand in his hair angling Harry's head so that he could slip his tongue past his lips. Harry moaned at the sensation of Severus's tongue stroking his own.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted and he was thrown into the bed. He looked up and watched as Severus approached him slowly. There was a fire in his eyes and a hungry expression on his face. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest, were they going to do IT now? They had never done anything in Severus's bedroom before. Usually they made out on the couch in the living room. Severus had pleasured him with his mouth but they had never gone further than that. He watched breathlessly as Severus pulled back the covers to slip in beside him.

Harry was suddenly shy. He had never had sex before. Would it hurt? Severus was watching him. He saw him slide closer till he was right beside him and then he pulled Harry against his chest. However, Severus didn't attack him like he had been expecting. Instead he just held him in his arms. Harry breathed in the calming scent of eucalyptus and relaxed against the man's chest. Severus raised a hand to run it through his hair, smoothing it. Harry heard his soft voice in the dark.

"We don't have to do anything tonight Harry," his voice was gentle, "You can take as long as you need, there is no need to rush this" Harry suddenly felt a lot calmer. He loved this man. He was being patient with him even though Harry knew he really wanted this. He bit his lip. There were some things he wanted to know.

"Will it hurt?" he finally made himself ask. Severus looked down at him, his voice was gentle.

"It will hurt a little the first time, but there are preparations we can take. I have a lotion that can ease pain and act as a lubricant"

"Oh-okay" Harry hesitated. Even though he loved Severus, he was anxious about having sex for the first time, and anal sex at that.

"It's alright, Harry" Severus said, "It's late, try to get some sleep"

Harry smiled into the darkness. Severus was going to let him sleep here? This was a first. He had always been so adamant about Harry sleeping in his own dorm so that the other students didn't get suspicious.

"Don't think you can do this every night though, Potter" he said, his voice stern, "this is strictly a one time thing". Harry grinned at that. He would see about that.

Severus turned with him in his arms so that he was spooning Harry beneath the covers. His breath was warm in Harry's ear. His firm body was cradling his against his chest, his arm draped over his hip possessively. Harry sighed in contentment. This was nice, he wished they could do this every night.

"Goodnight, Harry" came Severus's soft voice in his ear.

"Goodnight, Sev" He heard Severus chuckle at the nickname.

"Sev? No one's called me that in a very long time" he said. Harry snuggled closer in Severus's arms.

"Well, get used to it, because Severus is too long" he snickered at that.

"Fine, as long as I get to call you Hair" Harry coughed at that. Then they were both laughing, their voices echoing off the walls of the dark bedroom.

.

.

.

Harry woke up wrapped in a warm cocoon. He snuggled deeper in the softness, hoping to go back to sleep, when he became aware of a thumping noise against his ear. It was a heart beat.

Harry's eyes shot open.

He spotted a pale muscular arm wrapped around his waist and he saw that he was pressed against a warm chest. Finally the memories of last night came back to him. His eyes rose to take in the handsome face that was resting on the pillow behind his head. Sev was still sleeping. His long, dark hair hung in soft waves. His eyes were closed. Harry hadn't noticed before how long his eyelashes were. His gaze went lower. His lips were parted slightly, his warm breath washing over Harry's face.

Sev looked so peaceful in his sleep, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He wondered if he should get up. Judging by the light streaming through the magical window, it was late in the morning. Harry had gotten here in the early morning hours so it was no wonder they had slept in. He supposed he should wake Sev. But it was a Saturday. They didn't have any classes. The only thing Sev did on weekends was grade homework.

Harry's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. He sighed. He should get up and head to the Great Hall.

He slowly moved out from under Sev's arms when he suddenly felt the man's arm tighten around his waist, pulling him back against his hard body.

"Where are you off to, little Gryffindor?" Sev purred in his ear, his voice was hoarse from sleep, it was so sexy.

"To the Great Hall to get food" he replied with a grin on his face.

Sev sighed in his ear, giving Harry goosebumps. He pulled Harry closer to him, snuggling his face in Harry's hair. Harry relished the contact and the feel of his hard, warm body cradling his.

He became suddenly aware of another hardness he felt pressing into his backside.

"Sev...are you..." He asked hesitantly.

Severus chuckled softly and pushed his erection more firmly against his backside causing Harry's breath to catch.

"If you are asking if I'm hard, then yes" he replied. He leaned closer to Harry and nipped his ear between his teeth. Harry shivered as the feeling sent a shock of electricity straight to his groin. Sev's warm lips closed around the delicate flesh of his earlobe, sucking gently. Harry bit his lip to hold back a groan. Merlin, it felt so good. He could feel his own cock hardening at his lover's ministrations.

Severus trailed a path of kisses down his neck, ending at the hollow of his throat where he paused to tease at his pulse with his lips and hot tongue. His grip on Harry's hip tightened as he continued to grind against his buttock with his erection, enticing another moan from Harry. The thin pajama bottoms they both wore did little to hide the feel of Sev's cock against his flesh. Merlin, he wanted Severus so bad. He wanted to feel him inside him. Harry felt his fear of anal sex slowly dissipate with each stroke of Sev's hips and each kiss he trailed down his neck. He wanted this. He loved Severus.

Harry turned over in Sev's arms to look the older man in the eyes. Sev's eyelids were lowered, his dark gaze was smoldering as he watched Harry. Harry took a deep breath.

"Sev, I want to have sex with you" he said. He wanted this, he was ready to take the next step with his lover. The past months with the man had been the best of his life, he loved Severus more than anything. He was ready for this.

Severus pulled him closer in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his brow. He pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Harry? We have all the time the world. I can wait as long as you need me to" he said softly.

Harry smiled at him, he loved how understanding Sev was with him.

"Yes, I'm ready" he said, "I love you, Sev" he leaned forward and captured the man's lips in his own, exhibiting his need. Sev responded with an urgency of his own, he grasped Harry's hips closer to him so that he could rub his erection against Harry's now hard cock. Harry moaned into his mouth at the delicious feeling. Sev ravaged his mouth as he continued to grind their cocks together.

Harry needed more. He matched Sev's movements so that the friction on his cock was heightened. He groaned aloud. Sev sensed his need and reached down to pull his and then Harry's own pants down. They were now naked underneath the covers. Severus pulled back to look deep into Harry's eyes, searching for something.

He seemed to find it as he captured Harry's lips in his once more before pulling back. Harry watched him turn to his nightstand, reaching into a drawer to search for something. Finding it, Sev turned back to Harry, a small jar held in his hand. Harry looked at it curiously.

"This is a lotion that will help with pain and to prepare you" Sev explained quietly. Harry nodded in acceptance. Sev put the lotion to one side and reached for Harry again, He kissed him softly and then reached down to stroke Harry's erection with his hand. Harry moaned at the sensation.

Sev's strokes became faster, pumping Harry with his hand, while his lips ravaged his mouth.

Harry could feel a pressure building in his pelvis and knew he was close. He clung to Severus and returned his kisses with a fire of his own. He pressed himself closer to Severus, wanting to feel more of him.

Severus released him and then in a quick movement, he had Harry on his back and was kneeling between his legs. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Severus bent forward and kissed him gently on the forehead before reaching for the bottle of lotion. Sev opened it and dipped a finger inside, coating it with the cream. Harry tried to relax as best he could. Severus distracted him with his kisses as he gently fingered his opening. Harry gasped into Severus's mouth at the sensation of his finger slowly entering his tight hole, coating him with the lotion. The pain he felt at first quickly melted away as the magical cream started working. Then all he felt was blissful pleasure at the feeling of Sev's finger penetrating him. It was unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. Sev kissed him deeply as he pushed his finger all the way into Harry's hole. He then withdrew it and pushed two fingers into Harry. He moaned as his tight hole was stretched around Sev's fingers. Sev slowly worked both digits into him as he smeared more cream inside, soothing away any pain. He then withdrew his fingers and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Are you ready, Harry?" He asked softly. Harry returned his gaze, determination in his eyes.

"Yes, Sev" he answered.

Sev moved so that Harry's legs were bent, with Sev above him, holding his erect penis close to Harry's opening. Harry tried not to seem perturbed by his size, but he couldn't help but wonder how that thing was going to fit in there. Severus kissed him deeply as he used his hand to rub his cock against Harry's opening. Harry moaned at the sensation, it felt so good. He wanted Sev inside him, filling him.

Sev pulled back to look deep into Harry's eyes and all he saw was love there. Then he was kissing him passionately, his tongue entwined with his own, while Harry felt his cock enter him. Sev did it slowly so that all Harry felt was pressure instead of pain as he was slowly filled with Severus's hard cock. Harry groaned at the feeling of him filling his tight passage and he clutched at Sev's shoulders. Sev moved ever so slowly until he stopped. Harry was now completely embedded on his cock, Severus paused for a moment so that Harry's body could adjust to his size.

Then Sev began to move. He pulled slowly back out of Harry and then entered him once more. Harry moaned at the feeling of his cock filling him again. Sev filled him completely before pulling back once more. He heard Sev's husky voice in his ear.

"You feel so good, Harry"

Harry felt warmth spread through his chest at the words. He clung tighter to Severus. The older man thrust into him again, this time angling upward. Harry gasped aloud as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Whatever Severus was hitting felt so good. Severus's movements became faster as he slid in and out of Harry, each time hitting the sensitive organ of his prostate. Harry clung to his shoulders and his sanity as his pleasure mounted higher and higher. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close. He moaned into Severus's mouth and heard an answering groan as Severus thrust into him. Severus must be close too.

 _"Come for me Harry"_ he heard him say in his mind.

Harry needed no more encouragement as Severus thrust deeper and harder into his tight hole. With a moan his world shattered and he threw his head back in blissful ecstasy and he felt his cock explode against his stomach. He held onto Sev like a lifeline as he rode out his orgasm. A second later he heard the man give a throaty groan and then he felt him shoot his hot seed inside him.

Harry panted against Severus's neck, his hands now buried in his hair as they both came down from their high. Severus remained inside him as he held Harry to him, his hair was slick with sweat that dripped into Harry's face. The man leaned down and kissed him gently before looking into his eyes, his ebony gaze was soft.

"I love you, Harry" he said.

Harry looked into the gaze of the man he loved and his heart couldn't be more full. He gave Sev a grin as he replied.

"I love you too"

Severus pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed. He pulled Harry closer to him beneath the covers and held him in his arms. Harry relaxed in his embrace and they both lay like that for awhile, content.

After a few moments, Severus looked down at him.

"Are you in any pain, Harry?"

"No, the cream worked really well, I didn't feel any pain" he blushed, "it just felt good". Severus kissed the top of his head and rested his forehead against Harry's hair.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Harry thought about what they had just done. It was his first time having sex, his virginity was now gone. He had never thought he would lose his virginity to a man, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Severus and he was glad that his first time was with him. He wanted this to last, he never wanted to be apart from the man.

He realized he would be happy if he spent the rest of his life with Severus.

Harry looked over at the object of his thoughts. Severus was facing away from him but Harry could see the blush that was gracing his cheeks. He knew then what had happened.

Severus had read his thoughts.

Harry blushed himself and looked down. He didn't know how he should react to Severus knowing his inner thoughts about him. Self-doubt suddenly clouded his mind. Maybe Severus didn't feel the same way about him. Maybe he didn't want a long-term relationship and just wanted this to be a fling.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Severus's lips claiming his own. His kiss was rough, his tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. Harry yielded and Severus's tongue darted in to ravage his own. Harry moaned into the older man's mouth and returned his kiss with a matching fervor.

Severus pulled away after a moment and looked into Harry's eyes. His expression was dark.

"How could you think that I wouldn't want this?" He growled. Harry swallowed nervously, suddenly afraid. Sev's gaze softened and he kissed Harry gently on his brow.

"I love you Harry, and I want to stay with you for as long as you'll let me" came his soft voice against his hair. Harry snuggled deeper into the man's chest, his face in his neck, breathing in his calming scent.

"I'll always want you" he replied simply. He felt Severus smile against his hair.

.

.

 **A/N:** What do you think about the first sex scene huh? I hope it lived up to your expectations. You also got a taste of Severus's dark side. Don't worry, he isn't evil. Please review if you liked it! If you have questions I will reply via private message, it's just easier that way. Thanks!

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

.

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Harry Potter and the Death Eater. Harry begins the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes with Snape at his side. Together they will bring about the end of the Dark Lord once and for all-if they can keep their hands off each other long enough. PowerfulSnape HP/SS Slash Pairing AU OOC

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** Thank you for your reviews! They were very helpful, I will try my best to follow your advice!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

It was Halloween morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to find it decorated with giant glowing jack o'lanterns and cobwebs. The ceiling was full of enchanted bats that flew around their heads as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry swatted at a particularly bothersome bat that kept attacking his hair. Hermione spotted him.

"Here Harry, let me" she said and then sent a hex at the bat, making it zoom across the hall. Harry watched with trepidation as it smacked into the back of Draco's head. The Slytherin spun around, looking for his attacker. His gaze locked with Harry's across the hall and his eyes narrowed. Harry tried to hold back a snigger but he couldn't help it. He turned away to hide his face as he chuckled under his breath. He heard Ron's voice.

"Uh oh, mate, Draco's coming over here" Harry looked up to watch the blonde Slytherin stalk towards their table, a sneer on his face. His ever present goons, Crabbe and Goyle, following him like two lumbering puppies. Harry's smile slipped off his face and he stood up, ready to face Draco. Ron stood up behind him, backing him up. Hermione muttered "Boys" and continued eating her breakfast.

Draco walked towards him, his right hand was in his robes pocket, where Harry knew he kept his wand. Harry likewise slipped his hand in his pocket to finger his own. He already knew the perfect hex he was going to use. With all the training he and Sev had been doing, Harry's reflexes were quicker than ever. He would have the blonde quivering at his feet if he tried anything.

Draco stalked closer. "You think your little jokes are funny, do you Potter?" He heard him spat.

"Actually, yes, it was quite funny" he replied, smiling. His hand was wrapped around his wand, ready.

Suddenly, a strong hand clasped Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up into the ebony eyes of his lover. Sev was scowling down at them both.

"If you boys are done eating, I suggest you both head to your classes" Sev's voice was deadly, but his hand on Harry's shoulder was gentle. He saw Ron hurriedly sit back down in his seat.

Draco paled at his words, but his face became even more furious, his anger now directed at Sev. Harry was startled. Draco had always had the utmost respect for Severus, his godfather. He was usually the only teacher that he would behave around. Draco sneered at Sev now.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do" he spat out, "you're not my Godfather anymore!" and then spun around to head back to his table.

Harry looked up at Sev with wide eyes. He head Severus's voice in his head.

 _"I'll explain tonight, Harry"_ he heard.

"Finish eating your breakfast, Potter" he said out loud. With that Sev removed his hand and left the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry sat back down beside Ron. His friend was watching Draco at the Slytherin table.

"What was that about?" He asked Harry. Harry looked over at Draco, he was whispering with his friends now.

"I don't know" he replied. Draco was mad at Sev about something. He guessed he would find out tonight.

.

.

.

Harry arrived at Sev's rooms around eight o'clock that evening. They settled on the couch in front of the fire, where Severus explained what happened the day he attacked Lucius in his home.

"You did what?!" Harry was surprised but mainly concerned for the danger Severus had put himself in.

"I merely paid him back for kidnapping you" Severus replied simply.

"You could have been killed!" Harry didn't want Sev risking himself like that. One spell could've ended his life. He couldn't imagine losing Sev when he had just started to get to know him on a personal level. He didn't know what he would do if he lost him.

Severus gave him an exasperated look.

"I was never in any danger, Harry," Severus moved closer to him, he lifted a hand up to grasp his chin in his cold fingers. His face was close, his ebony eyes gazing into Harry's own. Harry's breath caught at the closeness of his lips.

"It is endearing how you worry about me though" Sev sid softly. Harry watched as he slowly came closer. And then Severus was capturing his lips in his in a soft kiss. He tasted like pumpkin juice.

He pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes.

"This does create a problem though," Sev frowned, "Draco hates me now, he will most likely look for a way to attack me or you."

Harry frowned at that. "Me? I didn't do anything to him"

Sev looked hesitant all of a sudden.

"Lucius... may have guessed that you and me are romantically involved. He made a comment when I saw him last that makes me believe so." Harry's eyes widened at that. If Draco's father knew then it was only a matter of time before the whole school did. He didn't think he could bear the ridicule and attention that would bring him. And what about Severus? Would this get him in trouble?

"Harry, I want you to be extra cautious around Draco, he may try to attack you to get back at me or he may be acting on his father's orders. Don't give him a reason to fight you. I want you to stay by Hermione and Ron's side as much as possible, don't go anywhere alone."

Harry sighed. "Yes, Sev"

Sev pulled him into his arms again.

"I'm sorry Harry, It won't be much longer before we are able to tell the world about us. For now, just keep your head down."

Harry snuggled deeper into Severus's arms.

He would do what Sev asked.

He just hoped Draco did the same.

.

.

.

Severus's words held true the following week, as Draco became increasingly rude to Harry. Well, more so than usual. It seemed the blonde went out of his way to torment Harry in the halls, and during classes when the teachers weren't looking. He would make snide comments about him to his friends, and throw jinxes at him when he had his back turned.

After two days of this, Harry was sick of it. Draco had been a prat before but this was entirely different.

On the third day, Draco managed to corner Harry in the boy's lavatory on the second floor.

Harry was just coming out of his stall when the door opened and he looked up just in time to be hit with a stinging hex. He yelped in pain and staggered backward, clutching at his arm. There was a nasty welt there where the spell had hit him. He glared at Draco.

The blonde was standing there smugly, his wand on Harry. Surprisingly he didn't have his goons with him. He stood there with his wand trained on him, Harry moved his arm slightly so that he was closer to reaching his pocket where his wand was, ready to snatch it out.

"All alone are we? Did your friends abandon you like the rest of your family has?" The blonde sneered at him. Harry's blood boiled at that but he tried to remain calm.

"No, they're at lunch. Unlike you, I don't need my friends to help me in the bathroom" he replied.

Draco's face purpled unexpectedly. Harry wondered what he had said to infuriate him. Oh...

"Shut your mouth, Potter!" He sneered at him, his hand tightening on his wand, "You're one to talk" Draco sneered at him. "Father told me how you and that traitor are shagging"

Harry's eyes widened at that. So Draco knew. His thoughts raced. If Draco told anyone...

"I think it's sick, shagging a man who's old enough to be your father! What, did no one else want to fuck you, so Snape was your only option?"

Harry whipped his wand out at that and pointed it at Draco.

"Shut up, Draco!" He warned him. Draco gripped his own wand tighter as they faced each other in the bathroom.

Draco jeered at him. "If you wanted to be fucked that badly, I would've done you the favor."  
His eyes roamed over Harry's form, as if undressing him with his eyes. Harry shivered with disgust while his thoughts raced. This was new for Draco, he had never hit on Harry before. He knew he was gay but this was completely unexpected.

"Don't make me barf" he sneered back at him, "Sev's ten times the man you'll ever be"

He leveled his wand at Draco's leering face and shouted a spell in his mind.

 _"Tentaclifors!"_

Where Draco's head had been there a moment before, now there sprouted from his neck a giant purple tentacle. Harry chuckled at the sight. The tentacle whipped around, as if irritated. Draco still held his wand in his hand. Harry saw his chance and leapt forward. Dodging the giant tentacle, he snatched the wand from Draco's hand. Seeing that the Slytherin was no longer a threat to him, Harry chucked the blonde's wand in one of the toilets and stalked out of the bathroom, his thoughts racing.

.

.

.

When Harry saw Severus that evening, he told him what had happened.

"He said what?" He growled. Sev's face was furious, his eyes glinting dangerously. He started pacing around the living room where Harry sat. Harry tried to calm him down.

"It's ok, it was just an empty threat, Draco's full of them" he said. It was true but something was bothering Harry. Draco had behaved strangely. The look in his eye as he had leered at Harry still made his skin crawl.

Severus stopped to look at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, this is my fault. If I hadn't attacked Lucius this wouldn't have happened" he drew closer to Harry and took him in his arms. Harry relaxed in his embrace but continued his argument.

"No, this has been happening since my first year, Draco's always been a prat" he reasoned.

"Still, I will talk to the boy and make sure this doesn't happen again" Harry felt a sense of foreboding at that. If anything, a warning from Severus would most likely make Draco angrier. But he could see Sev was not going to give up.

"Okay" he said. Harry pulled away from his arms to settle back into the couch. He made himself comfortable in front of the fire.

Sev looked at him, amusement in his eyes. Harry looked back at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you forgotten our training tonight?"

Harry jumped up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot" He heard Severus chuckle at him before he turned and walked towards their training room. Harry followed him.

They entered the huge room and Harry automatically began his exercises. He conjured the shields they had practiced and then the dueling jinxes that Sev had taught him. Severus watched him appraisingly, commenting every now and then on his performance. When he was done going over everything they had practiced so far, he turned to Sev for his next lesson.

"I will be teaching you another Light spell today" Harry's breath quickened. He loved learning Light magic as he had never heard of it before. He couldn't find it in any of his textbooks either. He guessed that it was something Severus had created himself. If that was the case then his teacher was far more powerful than he realized.

"Okay" he said, he came closer to stand in front of Sev.

Severus waved his wand and the manikins that stood at one end of the hall lifted up and rearranged themselves into a small grouping at the end of the room. Sev turned back to Harry.

"The spell is _Perdere in lumine"_ he said, "Watch"

Harry watched as Sev raised his wand and said the spell aloud, pointing at the manikins.

A burst of light, bright as the sun burst from Severus's wand and tore through the manikins as if they were made of paper. The sound was deafening and Harry felt a rush of wind buffet his hair, he closed his eyes instinctively and when he opened them, he gasped aloud. The manikins were scattered throughout the end of the room, some had turned to dust while the lucky ones were only missing limbs and chunks of their plastic flesh. Harry spotted a giant hole in the wall where he guesed the spell had ended. He looked up at Sev with wide eyes. Who was this man? Was he in a relationship with a reincarnation of Merlin?

Severus chuckled at the expression on his face and waved his wand at the hole in the wall, sealing it back up. Another wave restored the manikins to their original appearance.

"Your turn" he said. Harry gulped. He doubted his attempt would be anything like Sev's but he would give it a shot.

"Okay, I doubt I can match yours though" he said reluctantly.

Severus chuckled at that.

"If you did, I would be very impressed" Harry took a stance beside Severus and waved his wand like he had watched him do.

" _Perdere in lumine_!" He shouted. A burst of light shot from his wand, although smaller than Severus's, it still plowed through the manikins, sending most of them scattering. Harry looked at Sev for his critic.

"That was good, you will get better with practice though" he said. Harry grinned at that.

Severus left Harry to practice the spell a couple more times while he walked away.

After a few minutes where Harry was able to strengthen his spell, he stopped and looked over at Severus.

His lover was standing by the tables against one wall, studying something. Harry walked over to him to see what he was looking at. He was holding the locket of Salazar Slytherin in his hand, examining it's surface.

"Figured out how to open it yet?" He asked with interest.

"No, I can't figure it out" Sev sighed, "I should just destroy it, but I want to see what's inside first"

Harry gazed at the locket for a minute. He was admiring the way the "S" seemed to shine with a life of it's own. It was crafted to look almost like a snake, if Harry tilted his head a certain way, it almost looked like a snake moving it's head.

Then the thought came to him.

"I know how to open it" he said. It was so obvious, he didn't know how he hadn't realized it before. Sev looked at him questioningly. "At least, I think I do"

"Okay" Severus handed the locket to Harry simply. He was briefly amazed at how trusting Sev was. He didn't ask him how he knew how to open it or showed any doubt in him. He just handed him the locket to try.

Harry felt a newfound respect for his lover.

Sev waved his wand, establishing a shield between them and the locket in Harry's hands. Harry concentrated on the "S" on the jewelry, tilting his head again to make it move in his vision. He opened his mouth and a hiss came out.

 _"Open"_

The locket sprang free and there was moment of silence where he and Severus stared at the empty space inside the locket and then a horrible screeching filled the room. Harry looked at horror at the locket in his hand. Inside one of the glass windows was a living eye, the pupil a startling blue as Lord Voldemort's had been. His hand shook in fear as the eye blinked at them, the screeching becoming deafening.

Severus leapt to action, snatching the locket from Harry's hand and throwing it on the table. Harry watched as the older wizard raised his hands and made a complicated series of movements with his wand. A gust wind suddenly filled the room, blowing Harry's hair about. Suddenly a pillar of blinding white light surrounded the locket, lifting it from the table. The pillar reached all the way towards the ceiling and filled every corner of the room with light. Harry watched Sev standing in front of the pillar of light, his hands raised, and he was in awe. He stared in wonder at the magical power surrounding the man. He always knew Severus was powerful but only recently he had become to realized just how much more power the man had than him. He did not feel jealousy though, only a will to better himself, a hope someday to be able to reach the same level as him.

Sev dropped his hand and the light vanished. Harry looked down at the small pile of ash that was the locket. He felt a sense of relief that the spell had worked. He would've been surprised if it hadn't.

"It's...dead, right?" He said.

Severus sighed.

"Yes, I believe the soul within has been destroyed along with the locket. Another horcrux is gone forever, thank Merlin. And with Tom Riddle's diary that you destroyed in your second year, that makes two horcruxes down"

"So that's...four left? Have any idea what they are?" He asked. He watched Severus frown in thought.

"I have an inkling of what they are...some I am not positive but it's worth investigating their whereabouts. However we will leave that for another day's work, now it's bedtime"

Harry opened his mouth, about to ask if he could sleep in Sev's quarters when-

"No, Harry, you've already spent one night here too many" Harry frowned in disappointment. He heard Severus sigh and then his arms were surrounding him, pulling him close.

"I hate not letting you sleep here, Harry, but we have to be patient'

"I know," Harry murmured into Sev's chest, "I just miss you sometimes at night"

He felt Severus pull away and then his soft lips were descending on his own. Harry leaned into the man's touch, his lips responding to his. Sev kissed him, his tongue snaking into his mouth to wrap around his own. Harry moaned at the sensation and tangled his hand in Severus's thick hair.

They kissed for what felt like forever until Sev finally pulled away. They were both breathless, leaning against each other.

"Think about that when you're missing me" Sev whispered in Harry's ear, giving him goosebumps.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** please R &R!


End file.
